1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a box structure for electric switches, and especially to such a box structure wherein the parts thereof can be separately produced and assembled or changed for new ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric switch structure is as shown in FIG. 1, in selling, the parts thereof are all sealed and packed in the body of the electric switch structure, only with a push button and a plurality of electric conductive pieces B of an internal electric circuit board exposed to the exterior of its body A. When the switch structure is mounted in a switch receiving seat, the conductive pieces B are connected to a given electric wire, turning on/off of the switch structure is controlled by pressing the push button. In general assembling, the body A of the switch is assembled and secured in a switch receiving seat 4 (referring to FIG. 4), wherein, the body A of the switch is provided on the mutually opposite lateral sides thereof each with a pair of elastic engaging pieces A1 tilting outwardly which are formed integrally on each side of the body A of the switch. The upper ends of the engaging pieces A1 are formed each an engaging lobe A11 in the shape of "&gt;", so that when the body A of the switch is put in the switch receiving seat 4 (referring to FIG. 4), the lower end with a smaller size of the body A of the switch can be smoothly put in, thereby the tilting engaging pieces A1 can also be put in. The engaging lobes A11 will be pressed to contract elastically, until the engaging lobes A11 on the upper ends of the engaging pieces A1 pass through the opening 41 of the switch receiving seat 4 (referring to FIG. 4). Then the engaging lobes A11 spring apart to grasp the peripheral edges of the opening 41 for securing. If there is no switch receiving seat 4, the body A of the switch can be directly placed in a hole in a wall panel 5 (referring to FIG. 5) to render the engaging lobes A11 of the engaging pieces A1 to grasp the inner wall of the hole (referring to FIG. 5), or the bottom periphery of all the sides of the body A of the switch is adhered to or locked on the surface of the wall panel 5 for securing.
However, the conventional electric switch structure has at least the following defects:
1. The engaging pieces are integrally formed with the body of the switch, hence material for them shall be identical, however, the engaging pieces provide elastic compression and stretching functions for grasping, they are subjected to breakage after multiple pressing actions. Once an engaging piece is broken, the switch must be wholly changed. This is wasteful in concerning money.
2. The parts are all sealed and packed in the body of the switch, damage of any part will be considered as damage of the whole assembly which allows no normal operation. Because the parts can not be detached individually for examination and change, the whole assembly shall be changed. PA1 3. Except the waste of money which is also a waste of resource, the above stated two situations make burdens for the natural environment, and thereby do not meet the requirement of the environmental protection.